Harry Potter y La Isla de Ërionar
by Staytogether
Summary: Otro de los muchos fics sobre el quinto curso de Harry en Hogwarts...Pero leanselo
1. ASOMBROS

Harry Potter y La Isla de Ërionar (5º curso)

1: ASOMBROS

Harry estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación. En aquel momento pensó que soportar la tortura de pasar más de un mes con los Dursley, había valido la pena. Tuvo que leerse dos veces la carta que le había enviado Ron para dar crédito a lo que éste le escribía:

Querido Harry:

¿Que tal lo llevas con tus tíos? Supongo que recibiste los dulces y el pastel de mi madre que te envié. Aun no comprendo porque te hacen seguir ese ridículo régimen! Bueno, iré al grano, como todos los años íbamos a invitarte a casa los últimos días de vacaciones, pero en esta ocasión...hemos decidido que vendrás a finales de julio, porque tu y yo iremos a Rumania con Charlie para conocer los dragones! ¡¿No es fantástico?! A mi padre le costó horrores convencer a mi madre, pero al final Dumbledore le dijo que no había problema porque tu estarías bien protegido...

Bueno, el plan es que el jueves te pasemos a buscar Charlie y yo, tanto si los Dursley te dejan como si no lo hacen. Mi madre les ha escrito por el correo muggle como hizo la última vez. ¡Que vaya todo muy bien y hasta entonces Harry!

                                                                                                          Ron

P.D. Si los Dursley se ponen pesados diles algo de Sirius...

Aquella era la mejor noticia que Harry había recibido desde q le invitaron a los Mundiales de Quidditch. Aun recordaba los incidentes allí ocurridos, pero ahora ya eran agua pasada. ¡Iría a Rumania con Ron y vería los dragones! A decir verdad, Harry ya había visto uno de cerca, de muy cerca de decir verdad, cuando se enfrentó a un Colacuerno Húngaro en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos...Todavía tenía un mal sabor de boca... Cedric Diggory...

Miró a Pigwidgeon, que aun masticaba el trozo de galleta que le había dado. Veía a la lechuza igual de pequeña que siempre, no había crecido ni un centímetro en todo lo que levaban de verano. Sin embargo Harry si que había aprovechado bien el tiempo. Durante todo este tiempo Harry se había estado preparando para los TIMO y había terminado ya todos los deberes que le habían encargado en Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, para poder dedicar todo lo que le quedaban de vacaciones a pasarlo muy bien con Ron y Hermione.

Hermione...que habría hecho aquel verano? Según tenía entendido, Victor Krum la había invitado a pasar el verano en Bulgaria, pero ella no estaba muy convencida. Harry no creía que Hermione tuviera la intención de ir, porque siempre pasaba las vacaciones con sus padres y prefreía gastar su tiempo en aprender cosas nuevas, aunque la estancia en Bulgaria no seria del todo aburrida. En cuanto a que debía estar haciendo en aquel instante, no tenía ni idea. Estaba ansioso por saber algo de ella. Solo le había escrito en una ocasión, cuando le envió algo de comida y solo le dijo que estaba visitando Alemania ero no sabía que iba a hacer después.

Tras hacer esta pausa en sus recuerdos optó por contestar a Ron para decirle que le esperaba el jueves por la tarde. Una vez hubo acabado la carta, la ató a la pata de Pig, que no paraba quieto ni un momento y éste salió volando por la ventana. Harry se asomó a la ventana para que le diera en la cara la suave brisa de la noche, mientras veía alejarse a Pig. De pronto vio otra lechuza blanca como la nieve que se acercaba a él.

Como bien supuso Harry, se trataba de Hedwig. Cuando llegó se abalanzó encima de Harry, quien la acaricio y le dio un trozo de la tarta que le había enviado Hermione. Harry cogió la carta que llevaba aun Hedwig en la pata y la empezó a leer. Era de Sirius:

Estimado Harry:

Cómo estás pasando las vacaciones? Dumbledore me ha informado sobre tu viaje a Rumania. Estarás bien seguro cerca de todos los magos que cuidan a los dragones. Espero que los Dursley no te estén matando de hambre (más les vale...). No te envío comida, porque supuse que pronto ya no estarías en casa de tus tíos. Bueno seguiremos en contacto. A lo mejor nos vemos antes de lo que esperas...

Recuerdos de Remus

                                                                                                          Sirius

-Vaya,- pensó Harry- y yo que pensaba explicárselo en seguida. Harry recordó que ahora Sirius vivía en casa de su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, antiguo amigo de su padre también. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía y realmente le caía muy bien. Pero volviendo a la carta de Sirius, que significaba eso de que a lo mejor se veían pronto?

Sin más demora, Harry guardó la carta, se intentó alisar el pelo y bajó corriendo al piso inferior para hablar con sus tíos sobre el viaje. Entraba en el comedor cuando chocó contra la inmensa barriga de tío Vernon.

-A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?- preguntó Vernon

-Yo, esto...-empezó a explicarse Harry. Pero se vio interrumpido repentinamente. Tía Petunia acababa de aparecer a su lado y le agarraba firmemente el brazo derecho. Harry la miró a los ojos y se sobresaltó. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos completamente inexpresivos. Se asustó y giró la cabeza hacia tío Vernon para pedir explicaciones, pero este ya le aferraba el brazo izquierdo con las dos manos y le miraba de la misma forma que Petunia.

-Pero que?- empezó Harry

-¡Calla!- gritó Vernon- no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Empezaron a recorrer la casa a una velocidad vertiginosa. Arrastraban a Harry hacia la puerta de entrada, ayudados por Dudley, quien también empujaba.

Vernon solo añadió: -Alguien quiere verte- con una voz mortecina y escalofriante.

Harry estaba realmente muy atemorizado. Aquellos no eran sus tíos. Se comportaban de una forma muy extraña. Ya sabía que no eran muy agradables con él, pero no habían llegado al extremo de arrastrarlo por la casa. Y si todo era obra de Voldemort...?

De pronto se encontró de bruces en el pavimento de la entrada de la casa. Oyó como los Dursley cerraban la puerta con llave. Harry se volvió a erguir cuando descubrió que todas las luces de la calle estaban apagadas. Entonces vio a un hombre encapuchado a unos veinte metros con el brazo extendido.

Que les pareció el primer capítulo. Tuve que hacerle algunos retoques ya que al trama de la historia se ha estado complicando en mi cabeza. XDD. Bueno, he de decir que es mi primer fic, y quizá se vea un poco corto, pero a mano parecía más!! Espero con ansias sus review para que me den su opinión. Los prometo que el segundo capítulo será más largo y quizá más....dejémoslo ahí. No olviden, review!!!

Los personajes son de Rowling y toda la mandanga esa del copyright, y si alguien quiere algun personaje mío, que lo pida!!!                        

Staytogether. ®


	2. EL DESCONOCIDO ENCAPUCHADO

**Harry Potter y La Isla de Ërionar**

****

2: EL DESCONOCIDO ENCAPUCHADO

Harry, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La mano del hombre se sostenía en alto apuntándole directamente , desprendiendo una tenue luz de color azul. ¿Iba a quedarse ahí pasmado mirando al mago?  No, Harry no era de los que se rendía fácilmente, pero cuando se disponía a cubrirse detrás de un seto, la luz se extinguió y todo quedó a oscuras. Las farolas estaban apagadas y el hombre que ahora parecía sino sombra  empezó a aproximarse. Harry sencillamente no se movió del sitio en que estaba, permaneció de pie como esperando a que sucediera algo. 

Una gran capucha le ocultaba toda la cabeza, y parte del rostro, del que solo se distinguía la boca, y una larga carpa le cubría todo el cuerpo. Harry miraba con recelo como se acercaba, lentamente, pero con paso firme. El hombre no era extremadamente alto, Harry se percató de que no era mucho más ato que él, a decir verdad no parecía un adulto, pero aun así imponía mucho respeto. Cuando se detuvo miró directamente a los ojos, o eso le pareció, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa en la única parte de su rostro visible. Esa sonrisa era cálida, pero a la vez parecía maliciosa. Harry dudó, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el hombre se le avanzó.

-Buenas noches señor Potter, sígame- susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar calle abajo.

Ahora si que Harry no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer. Por un lado quería saber quien era aquel hombre y que había venido a hacer, pero por otra parte pensó que podía tratarse perfectamente de una trampa de los mortifagos o de Voldemort. Podían estar esperándolo al otro lado de la calle. Aun así, tras pensar un largo rato, empezó a seguir al hombre, dubitativo, como si algo le empujara a caminar.

Siguieron caminando en silencio unos cuantos minutos, separados el uno del otro, hasta que el hombre llegó a la linde del bosque, donde se detuvo a esperar. Al cabo de unos segundos, como asegurándose de que Harry le seguía, desapareció en el bosque. Harry se aproximó hasta donde el hombre se había detenido e intentando no perderle el rastro, se internó en el bosque. Continuaron caminando esta vez más próximos, hasta que el hombre se detuvo. Se acerco. Harry estaba muy nervioso y tenía dudas sobre si lo mejor sería salir pitando de allí o no sabía que. Entonces el hombre se oscureció, alzó los dos brazos y empezó a murmurar unas palabras que Harry no pudo identificar. Inmediatamente las manos del hombre se volvieron a encender, esta vez con un color verdoso. Harry adivinó, que debía de estar usando magia, pero desconocía como y que intentaba. Fue entonces cuando en el suelo se dibujo un circulo de color esmeralda desde los pies del mago, que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta incluir en su interior a Harry. Al fin concluyó, bajo los brazos y sin quitarse la capucha volvió a concentrarse en Harry.

-Ahora podremos hablar seguros señor Potter. Se me envía desde mis lejanas tierras para hacerle participe de que mi señor está interesado en conocerle personalmente, y en pactar una alianza...

-Espere un momento- a Harry se le empezaba a despejar la cabeza- ¿Qué diantres está diciendo? Su señor? Conocerme? Una alianza?

-Sí, está dispuesto a tender una mano a los magos del mundo entero para que nuestras familias puedan convivir juntas en simbiosis, para compartir conocimientos y sabiduría.

-Pero conmigo? Porque conmigo? Y de donde ha salido usted, y que ha hecho antes?

-Mmm, pregunta por pregunta. Hemos decidido contactar con usted, ya que usted fue quien liberó al mundo del Lord Oscuro, y porque ha evitado su tragedia en más de una ocasión, o me equivoco? Conforme a las otras preguntas, mi nombre es Eöl y vengo de la isla de Ërionar desconocida para usted supongo, y lo que he hecho no ha sido más que un simple encantamiento para que nuestra voz no salga del circulo-Harry llevaba un buen rato con la boca cien abierta y completamente abstraído

-Bueno, este mensaje le tenía que ser entregado directamente, para que no pudieran interceptarlo, debo marcharme ya señor Potter. Volveremos a contactar con usted para comunicarle más detalles sobre el encuentro. Hasta entonces vaya con cuidado. Por cierto, usted no es el único convocado. El señor Dumbledore también acudirá al encuentro. Una última pregunta señor Potter, ¿es usted quien ha encantado su casa para poder protegerla intrusos y maleficios?-

-...-Harry no sabía que contestar a aquello

-Me extrañó ver que no podía entrar en su casa, ya que un encantamiento me lo impedía, y al final no tuve más remedio que romperlo para poder acceder a usted, pero tranquilo, lo volví a componer cuando usted ya estaba fuera, e incluso lo reforcé- 

Dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y se adentró más aun en el bosque mientras decía- adiós señor Potter, sus tíos creerán que usted fue a tirar la basura...

Harry se quedó inmóvil en el lugar donde el circulo dibujado en el suelo empezaba a desvanecerse cuando surgió de entre los árboles un chorro de luz que impacto con fuerza contra su pecho. Abrió los ojos y de pronto se encontró delante de la puerta de su casa.

Todo aquello parecía un sueño muy extraño, pero tras pellizcarse con fuerza algunas veces en el brazo, Harry llamó al timbre e intentó asimilar lo ocurrido.

Cuando entró en la casa todo estaba tranquilo. Fue corriendo hasta el salón y se encontró con tío Vernon que seguía igual de desagradable que siempre, pero ignoraba que hacia un rato había sacado a Harry de la casa. Lo mismo le pasaba a tía Petunia. Comprobado esto, subió a su cuarto corriendo y tomó un trozo de pergamino dispuesto a enviar varias cartas, pero levantó la vista y solo vio a Hedwig. Solo podría enviar una lechuza, es decir una sola carta, y eso significaba un solo destinatario. Pensó en seguida en Sirius, quien fue substituido rápidamente por Dumbledore. El desconocido llamado Eöl había dicho que Dumbledore también había recibido el mensaje, y tras pensarlo brevemente, decidió que enviar la carta a Dumbledore era la mejor opción, ya que no quería preocupar a Sirius, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de si debía mantenerlo en secreto. Dicho esto, empezó a escribir a Dumbledore.

Profesor Dumbledore:

Le escribo porque creo que lo me ha ocurrido esta noche es algo de lo que usted debe ser participe. Mis tíos me empujaron fuera de casa como si estuvieran alguien los controlara. Fuera me esperaba un mago llamado Eöl que decía provenir de una isla llamada Ërionar o algo así. Me dijo que usted y yo estábamos convocados a una reunión entre diferentes familias y Señores, para formar un pacto. Dijo que usted ya estaba al corriente y que yo había sido elegido por haber evitado la tragedia de Voldemort. También dijo algo sobre los hechizos que protegen la casa de mis tíos... Realmente profesor, mi casa está encantada para que nadie con malas intenciones pueda hacer nada? Bueno, espero su respuesta pronto. Estoy hecho un mar de dudas... 

P.D: Si cree que Sirius debe estar informado pro favor, envíele una lechuza explicándoselo todo

                                                                                                                                                                                            Harry

Acabada la carta, la ató a la pata de Hedwig y le dijo que la llevara a Dumbledore. La acercó a la ventana y una vez esta ya se marchó, la cerró porque empezaba sentir frío. Se estiró en la cama y pensó que tan solo le quedaban dos días para irse con Ron, aunque todavía no les había dicho nada a sus tíos... Y ahora que lo pensaba...¡el día que le venían a buscar era  el 31 de julio!

****

Bueno, esto parece ser el segundo capítulo... No revise el texto, así que si alguien descubre algún error o algo que no concuerde me lo diga por favor. Ya presenté un nuevo personaje que va a tener mucho papel y además no es mucho mayor que Harry (ya me voy de la lengua). Espero con impaciencia sus reviews para q me den sus ajas, opiniones, consejos o lo q sea. Eso si, recuerden, "la muerte no es mas que una nueva aventura para una mente organizada" XDD

Por cierto, alguien sabe como puedo subir una imagen, ya que si la pongo en el documento no se puede ver después. Alguien me dice como narices se hace?? 

No hace falta que ponga lo de la Rowling y el copyright, verdad? 

Staytogether   ®              


End file.
